vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon (スパイロ Supairo in Japanese) is the main protagonist and titular character of the Spyro the Dragon series. History Background As told in an interview with Sparx by the DNN (Dragon News Network), some details of Spyro's past are known. Sparx used to crawl around Spyro's egg when he was a larvae. There was peace in the Dragon Realms during this time. However, unknown to the Dragons, three thieves were running off with two eggs. One was a dragon egg while the other was a dragonfly egg. Suddenly, the Dragons discovered the thieves who ran off and they dropped the eggs. The red dragon egg became hot, as if something was on fire from the inside. Spyro hatched from the red egg and Sparx hatched from the yellow egg. Spyro is in fact an Artisan Dragon and may have been born in Stone Hill, as the opening and ending cutscenes are both set in Stone Hill. Dragon Realms In Spyro the Dragon, Gnasty Gnorc attacked the Dragon Realms, freezing all the Dragons in crystal statues after being mocked and insulted by Lindar. Young Spyro and Sparx were the only ones that Gnasty's magic spell failed to affect, due to Spyro being smaller than the other dragons, and they set out across the Dragon Realms to free the resident Dragons and recover their treasure. After traveling through all five Dragon Realms (including Gnasty's Realm, the former Dragon Junkyard), freeing all 80 Dragons, recovering all 14,000 treasure, finding all 12 dragon eggs and disposing of all of Gnasty Gnorc's minions, Spyro and Sparx challenged, pursued and defeated Gnasty Gnorc. During an interview on Spyro's victory, the young dragon remarked that every good battle, one needs a good adversary, and revealed that Gnasty Gnorc was a worthy opponent, despite having a misguided nature. This caused the Dragons to once again be trapped in crystal by an unseen character (presumably Gnasty Gnorc), and Spyro anticipates another adventure. Sometime later, Spyro treats Sparx and himself to a vacation in Dragon Shores, a theme park in the Dragon Realms operated by Big Gnorcs that managed to survive being flamed by Spyro and have since reformed. Avalar In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, during an extended period of rainy weather, Spyro and Sparx decided that they needed a vacation from the Dragon Realms. Noticing the portal to the location of Dragon Shores and recalling they had not been there since defeating Gnasty Gnorc, Spyro and Sparx entered the portal to escape the bad weather. However, to their surprise, they arrived in a realm called Avalar because the Professor, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy, and Hunter the Cheetah, had redirected the portal to bring them there instead. After a confusing moment, they encountered a dictator named Ripto, who was enraged that the residents had brought a dragon to Avalar. A brief tussle ensued, ending with Ripto's escape to Avalar's Summer Forest after his magical scepter fell into the maw of his dinosaur-like mount, Gulp. At Elora's request, Spyro and Sparx visited the realms of Avalar and recovered several Talismans, then pursued Ripto and fought against one of Ripto's minions, Crush. After Crush was crushed under a pile of rocks, Ripto and Gulp escaped to Autumn Plains, and Spyro and Sparx collected the rest of Avalar's talismans and pursued them. Spyro and Sparx caught up to Ripto, and fought against his mount, Gulp. Elora assisted by providing weapons to use against Gulp; Ripto fell off the battle arena after the battle, and Elora gave Spyro a place to rest while she returned to the Professor to check up on a portal to return Spyro and Sparx home. Spyro and Sparx decided to search for Elora and found themselves in Winter Tundra. There, they were met with news that Ripto was still alive and had locked Elora and the others out of the Tundra's palace. Once more, Spyro and Sparx were asked to travel through the local portals, and this time, to recover enough Orbs to challenge Ripto with. They both succeeded, and challenged Ripto to a duel. Zoe informed Spyro and Sparx that the Professor was working on new types of Orbs, and a fierce battle ensued, with both Spyro and Ripto using powers from the Orbs for attack. Ripto used one Orb to deploy a large, mechanized version of his steed Gulp. When Spyro destroyed that, Ripto used another Orb to transform the arena floor into lava, while creating a large mecha-bird to help finish Spyro and Sparx off. Spyro combated them in an aerial duel and defeated him, sending him to his (supposed) demise in the pool of lava. Spyro and Sparx were then sent back to Dragon Shores to begin their vacation. In the epilogue, it was revealed that Spyro visited Avalar sometime after his vacation, taking part in a hot tub party with The Chef, missing his chance with Elora while riding the Love Boat attraction, and was confronted by the black sheep of a herd of sheep. Forgotten Realms In Spyro: Year of the Dragon, the Dragon Realms were celebrating an important event: the Year of the Dragon Festival. Every twelve years during this time, the Fairies deliver dragon eggs to the Dragon Realms, which will become the next generation of Dragons. In this year, the Fairies delivered 150 eggs to the Dragon Realms. The Dragons celebrated until they fell over from exhaustion and slept. While they were asleep, a mysterious rabbit girl named Bianca came with an army of Rhynocs to steal the dragon eggs. The Dragons woke up to notice their newest dragon egg brood was gone, and found Bianca about to steal the last remaining dragon egg. Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter attempted to stop Bianca, but it was too late. She took the egg back through a wormhole to the realm where the Dragons once lived: the Forgotten Realms. Her master, known as the Sorceress, was beginning to lose her powers, due to the fact that the Dragons, the source of the world's magic, had migrated to the other side of the planet. She took the dragon eggs, planning to use them in a spell to give her eternal life and power. Since the older Dragons couldn't fit through the wormhole, they determined that only Spyro and Sparx were small enough to go to the Forgotten Realms and recover the 150 eggs. Hunter insisted that he went along, and after getting through the hole with difficulty, managed to help Spyro and Sparx. The Sorceress, along with Bianca, created monsters to fend off Spyro, but he defeated them. Along the way Spyro recruited four new allies, including Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd the flying Penguin, Bentley the Yeti, and Agent 9, the Monkey in the Professor's service, all of whom were being held prisoner by Moneybags at the behest of the Sorceress. As Spyro and Sparx arrived in Midnight Mountain, Bianca realized how far her master would go to achieve power. She betrayed the Sorceress and went to Spyro's side, releasing Hunter from a trap he had fallen into and opening the door to the Sorceress's lair using the magic of 100 dragon eggs Spyro found. In a great battle, Spyro defeated the Sorceress; however, she was not killed. He had to recover 149 of the missing eggs, as well as 20,000 gems to fight her again in a secret region of the Forgotten Realms. After taking control of a spaceship, Spyro shot down the Sorceress once and for all, recovering the final egg and saving the Dragons from extinction. Fairy Realms Crisis In Spyro: Season of Ice, after Spyro saved the dragon eggs from the clutches of the Sorceress, Spyro, Hunter, and Bianca returned from the Forgotten Realms and the three decided to take a vacation. Bianca was researching vacation spots in the Sorceress' library, but dropped her magic book. It was found by the lowly librarian Grendor. Seeing that it could make him incredibly smart, he found that desired spell and recited it. ...Unfortunately for him, he read the spell wrong, prompting him to grow another head with a pounding headache. Grendor then used his newfound magic to freeze all the fairies, and scatter them across the Fairy Realms. When Zoe found out, she quickly alerted Spyro in her letter. Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca ascended up to the Fairy Realms to rescue all one hundred frozen fairies, including Zoe. As Spyro entered the first world, he found that the Fairy Realms had been infested by Rhynocs. Spyro was able to defeat all of the Rhynocs, and ultimately Grendor, and freed all of the fairies. Ripto's Return In Spyro 2: Season of Flame, upon Spyro and Sparx's return from the Fairy Realms, Ripto returned for his ultimate revenge on the Dragons by scattering all of the Fireflies, the beings whose magical properties give the Dragons their flame breath, all over the Dragon Realms. The Dragons' breaths became icy cold as Spyro and Sparx embarked on a quest to find the fireflies. Eventually, after saving all of the Fireflies, Spyro once again defeats Ripto, where he is banished by the Dragon Elders. Ripto's Revenge Later, in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro and Sparx returned victorious after saving the Fireflies, prompting the Dragon Elders to begin celebrating the previously saved baby Dragons obtaining their Dragonflies. Unfortunately, Ripto escaped banishment and crashed the party, scattering 90 of the 151 Dragonflies across the Dragon Realms. Spyro and Sparx were tasked with tracking them all down. Eventually, Spyro and Sparx cleared all nine worlds attached to the Dragon Realms, and entered Ripto's portal with the combined magic of all of the Dragonflies. They entered Ripto's portal, and Ripto created a shield for himself that was resistant to fire. Spyro destroyed the shield and beat Ripto. But when Spyro thought he had Ripto on the verge of defeat, Ripto used a magic spell to grow twice his size. He then erected a flame barrier, making Spyro's flame breath useless. Spyro used his ice breath to bring down the barrier, and freeze Ripto. Finally, in one last act of desperation, Ripto used his magic to grow even bigger and incorporate pieces of Crush and Gulp into his body. Spyro easily brought down the monster with his electric breath. As Ripto was defeated, he cursed Spyro. Spyro discovered that Ripto's magic doesn't work properly because he was a dinosaur, and as such, their magical properties could not sustain the proper use of magic. This has lead to Ripto's hate of Dragons, and is the reason why he is so relentless on destroying them. The Dragon Elders banished Ripto once again, and the Dragon Realms were safe once more. The Stolen Laboratory In Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, Ripto attempted another invasion, and was successfully able to take over the Professor's laboratory and drive Spyro and Sparx out. Spyro and Sparx were then tasked with traveling throughout the Realms to recover twelve 'Hearts', in order to open a passage back to the Professor's lab and confront Ripto again. Spyro and Sparx did so, and re-entered the lab and engaged in combat with Ripto once again. After they defeated him, Ripto was once again banished to Chateau Ripto, until he met with Dr. Neo Cortex. Hero Team Up In Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy, Ripto teamed up with Dr. Neo Cortex to get rid of their foes, Spyro and Crash Bandicoot. They began by genetically modifying Ripto's "Riptoc" minions and disguising them as Crash and Spyro, leading the two protagonists to believe they are against each other. Crash and Spyro are alerted of their respective worlds' predicament and are sent to get rid of the disguised Riptocs. Crash and Spyro eventually encounter each other at Dragon Castles, believing each other to be a disguised Riptoc, but soon discover that they both have been tricked and decide to team up against Ripto and Cortex. Eventually, Spyro, Sparx, Crash, and Aku Aku defeated both Cortex and Ripto. The two heroes thank each other as the games end with a photo of Crash having Spyro in a friendly headlock. The Traitorous Elder In Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Spyro discovered that the Dragon Realms were being plunged into darkness, this time by an evil Dragon Elder from long ago named Red. Spyro and Sparx teamed up with Hunter, Sgt. Byrd, and Blink the Mole in order to take down Red, and his unholy alliance of Gnorcs, along with Gnasty Gnorc and Ineptune. The five heroes battled their way through new homeworlds, and eventually defeated Red. However, Red escaped to his laboratory, and built a robot army by turning Gnorcs into robots with the unwilling help of the Professor. Finally, Spyro tracked down Red in his secret laboratory, where the evil dragon had become a robot himself because of Spyro's mistake. Spyro defeated him again, and the Professor shrank Red down to a very small size, so he wouldn't be able to attack the Dragon Realms again. The Shadow Realm In Spyro: Shadow Legacy, Spyro and Sparx returned to the Dragon Realms to rest, only for the Realms to be in ruins by an unknown evil force. They soon discovered that the Sorcerer was attempting to seize control of the Dragon Realms using dark, shadowy mirrors of each Dragon Realm (called the Shadow Realms). Spyro learned the art of Dragon Kata and the use of magic from the Dragon Elders, and set out to rescue those the Sorcerer held captive, and defeat the Sorcerer himself. After clearing the Dragon Realms and Avalar of the shadowy influences, Spyro found Red in the Forgotten Worlds. After defeating Red, it became apparent that Red was merely a pawn in the Sorcerer's plan to destroy the Dragon Realms. Red decided to change his ways and help Spyro defeat the Sorcerer. After Spyro made his way to the Sorcerer’s lair, the Sorcerer revealed himself to be a dragon with four wings who, like Spyro, was purple as well. The two engaged in combat, and when Spyro won, the Sorcerer made his escape before he lost his power completely. Spyro returned to the Dragon Realms, and a parade was thrown in his honor, with Red being welcomed back into the Dragon Realms and made peace with the other Elders (except Titan). Afterwards, Spyro and his friends prepared themselves for the Sorcerer's next move... Abilities Spyro's main attacks consist of charging his opponents with his horns and breathing fire at them. Because he is young, Spyro can't fly very well and can't breathe a continuous stream of fire; instead, he just spits arrow-shaped fire bursts and glides from place to place. As Spyro gets a little older, he learns how to use his wings as a shield, swim underwater, double jump, head dive, and breathe a stream of fire. In Ripto's Rage, and Year of the Dragon, there are powerup gates that temporarily give Spyro the ability to be invincible, fly, spit massive fire blasts (superflame), and charge extremely fast (supercharge). In Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro gets ice, electric, and bubble breaths. In A Hero's Tail, Spyro gets ice, electric, and water breaths. He also gains the ability to cast various magic spells and the art of Dragon Kata in Shadow Legacy. Personality Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and is shown to be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can lead to his downfall. He has become much more arrogant after the events of Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and in more recent outings, has actually denied help to those who did not expressly indicate that they would award him. Despite this, he still saves the world, even if it is not willingly. Gallery Category:Spyro the Dragon Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters